


Morning After

by Skullszeyes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hangover, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: You were drunk and found a bed and the owner of the bed took one side, and you woke up cuddling him.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This is my first DMC fic, and I fell in love with V the moment I saw him. (Sorry, but I don't like Kylo Ren, and I'm pissed he looks like him. ffs.)   
> I wanted to write a reader-insert because I read some smut stories that had them, and I'm not entirely sure what V likes since I don't know his character yet. So I wanted to write the reader without a gender, but I'm unsure how that turned out. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

You mumbled something when you felt a hand on your shoulder, nudging you awake. Except you didn’t want too, you were already comfortable in the bed, covered in warm blankets and soft pillows. The room itself was plain with several books lying against the wall. You had staggered in during a late night of drinking and decided to sleep since no one else occupied the bed. 

And now someone was disturbing your sleep, reminding you of the alcohol in your system. Your head throbbed, and your body tensed as the room spun.

“Sleep on the other side,” you spoke, voice groggy as you tighten your hold on the blanket to cover your face from the hallway light.

The hand remained on your shoulder for only a moment before it slipped off. You figured whoever it was gave up until the room was draped in darkness once more as the door closed, and the floorboards creaked with someone walking to the other side of the bed. A soft thump of something hitting the floor, and a tap against wood before the blankets were pulled, and you groaned at the cold until the weight filled the empty space. 

You ignored an odd feeling coming over you and you tried slipping into sleep. Until a cold hand touched your hip, and you sucked in a breath, body tensing as you were tugged onto your back. 

“You’re hogging the blankets,” the soft husky voice said, so close their breath was against your cheek, their face obscured by the darkness around you. 

You nodded, and you partially knew who it was, but didn’t know at the same time, and all you said in a tired voice, “Okay. Go to sleep.”

You closed your eyes and when you opened them again. You weren’t sleeping on your back, but against something. At first you figured it was a pillow, but your hand snaked down against smooth skin and muscle, and your eyes opened, lips parting. 

You were lying against the dark haired male from last night. V. That was his name, and as you glanced around, you knew it was his room because you saw it last night when Nero was showing you around before he got to the alcohol. Why did you bother to come in here? 

You were nauseous, but not enough to throw up, and sure the room tilted, but you could deal with it. What you couldn’t deal with was this random occurrence.

A laugh bubbled up, but you kept it contained as you felt his arm around your shoulder, keeping you close to him. As close as you could, your legs and his were entangled, and your hip touched his. All you could think of was who decided to cuddle with who first. 

You were a cuddler, not going to deny that, but it wasn’t usually this prominent. You moved in your sleep, rolled a bit, but you figured you were in his arms for awhile. 

To make matters worse, the blankets were gone and you could see the smooth average muscled torso of this beautiful man who was sleeping soundly against you. You never liked men who were too muscled, it scared you, and one time a man with heavy arms and a strong abdomen hugged you and it was like hugging rocks. Except, V wasn’t overly muscled, nor did he have fat. He was lanky, thin, but not weak. At least not as weak as most people think before they find out he can hold himself well in a fight.

Experimental, you touched his skin with your fingertips and breathed in as you pulled away.

You had to get away from him before he wakes up. That was the first you had to do, not ask questions, and certainly not touch him. 

You tried easing his arm off, but you couldn’t, and you tried pulling your leg free, except his ankle kept you in place. Also your arm fell asleep. Giving up for a brief second before trying again, and making sure not to wake him, hoping for less embarrassment from almost denying him his own bed, and telling him to take the other side. 

And you had to get out of the room before Nero or Dante find out, maybe Nico could help, but you weren’t sure if she was around this early.

You went still when he hummed, his arm tightening on your shoulders, pulling you closer to his chest. Except this time, he rolled slightly on top of you, mumbling something soft in your hair.

“Uh…”

“Blankets…” he repeated.

“V?” 

“It’s cold.”

“The blankets are beside the bed,” you told him, hoping he could understand you in whatever sleep addled state he was in, “let go of me for a sec.”

He moans softly, his arm loosening on your shoulders, and you’re free to climb over his legs and reach down for the blankets. It really is cold, and as you pull the blankets up. A hand rests on your waist, dragging you down with the blankets covering you and V. 

Clutching the blankets, you turned on your left side to hide your warm face. You wanted to leave, about to slip out of the bed before he pulled you back and you were once more against him.

Sucking in a breath, your heart raced as his voice was so close, lips pressed above your ear. “Why are you moving away?” he asked, low and sleepy. 

You were still, so still you weren’t entirely sure what you were supposed to do. “I’m sorry for hogging the blankets.”

He hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist, “It’s okay.” His voice melts your insides and you squeezed your eyes closed, biting your lip when he said, “Keep me warm.”

You decide, hesitant and flustered, to wrap your arms around around him. His bare skin is cold, and you make sure to cover it with the blankets. But before you could fall asleep, you hear thumping coming down the hallway, V groaning as his arms tighten around you, and the door swung open.

Your ears twitched at the sound of Nero’s voice. “Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey,” he called, “it’s time to eat, love birds!” And then he was gone, thumping down the rest of the hall to the staircase. 

V relaxed against you. “Stay with me.”

You smiled, cuddling against him. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll possibly write something else in the future, but I'm not sure atm. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
